The present invention relates to computing systems, and deals more particularly with using computing systems to generate mixed integer linear programming matrices, which can then be solved to provide an optimization.
Mixed integer programming is a type of linear programming that is widely used for solving optimization problems, which are generally combinatorial problems. A mixed integer program, commonly referred to as a “MIP”, is used for an optimization problem in which some variables are integers while others are non-integers.